la mejor de las sorpresas
by Great WRITER14
Summary: anteriormente vimos cómo fue la ceremonia de bodas de sherman y penny,pero ¿como fue su fiesta?


_**Antes de comenzar este fic AU quiero agradecer a writer65 por haberme permitido realizar este fic,como lo he hecho con otros. esta es como una tercera parte de boda y pequeños problemas, pero como un flash back de lo que paso entre estos dos fics**_

Antes de su boda penny y Sherman querían que su fiesta fuera de las mejores de la historia, así que pensaron y pensaron y pensaron….pero no se les ocurrió nada, de modo que llegaron a la conclusión de que tendría que ser una boda común y corriente aunque Sherman ya tenia una sorpresa para la ceremonia, a peaboody no le parecía una verdadera sorpresa que hiciera su día especial de verdad, pero una noche antes de su boda peaboody estaba en la casa de Sherman platicando con el

-bueno Sherman, este es un gran paso para tu vida, te deseo que seas feliz con esta nueva rutina que te espera

-gracias señor peaboody,¿cree que a penny le agrade que le cante una canción después de habernos besado?

-pero claro sheman…que no te quepa la menor duda-dijo abriendo la puerta y marchándose

Pero mientras conducía en su mptocicleta de regreso a su pent house,la idea de que no era suficientemente especial la sorpresa de Sherman, seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza hasta que llego a su pent house y se sentó en el sofá de su sala y siguió pensando…..

-¿Qué puede hacer mas especial su dia? ¿Qué….?

Pero entonces recordó que a tanto a sherman como a penny les fascinaba maroon 5,y en eso a peaboody se le ocurrió una gran que hizo una pequeña llamada…..

-si hola ¿con el representante de maroon 5?...

-si, el habla

-hola Alexander, soy peaboody,quisiera pedirles un pequeño favor…

Al día siguiente,peaboody tenia todo planeado para darles una gran sorpresa a penny y a Sherman, cuando salió de donde estaba sherman alistándose, hizo una llamada para confirmar que todo estuviera saliendo al pie de la letra….

Cuando la ceremonia acabo y sherman termino de cantarle la canción a penny,el señor peaboody salió corriendo hacia el local de su fiesta antes de que todos llegaran…

-¿están listos?

-si señor peaboody,por cierto,es un honor estar aqui

-el honor es mio,pero dejemos los honores para después están a punto de llegar todos

Entonces peaboody se aseguro de que la pequeña cabina al aire libre estuviera tapada con una

gran manta blanca de modo que no se pudiera ver lo que había dentro de ella.

Cuando los invitados empezaron a llegar nadie podía ver la cabina, ya que el local tenia un cuarto oculto entre las paredes de modo que no vieron nada

De pronto la limosina de penny y Sherman llego, todos se pusieron de pie en sus mesas y empezaron a aplaudir cuando ellos entraron y segundos después, empezaron a prepararse para bailar el vals que habían ensayado….entonces se pusieron en posición y sherman tomo la mano de penny

"_If you ever leave me, baby,"_

_(__"Si alguna vez me dejas bebe")_

"_Leave some morphine at my door  
'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication  
To realize what we used to have,  
We don't have it anymore"_

_("Deja un poco de morfina en la puerta,  
Porque necesitare tomar una gran cantidad de medicamentos  
Para comprender lo que solíamos tener,  
Nosotros no tenemos más")_

"_There's no religion that could save me  
No matter how long my knees are on the floor  
So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'  
Will keep you by my side  
Will keep you from walkin' out the door"_

_("No hay religión que pueda salvarme,  
No importa cuánto tiempo mis rodillas estén en el suelo  
Así que ten en cuenta todos los sacrificios que estoy haciendo  
Te mantendré a mi lado  
Te mantendré de salir por la puerta_")

Entonces Sherman abrazo a penny y empezaron a dar vueltas suavemente

_("Cause there'll be no sunlight  
if I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
if I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds,  
My eyes will do the same if you walk away  
Everyday, it will rain, rain, rain")_

_("Porque no habrá más luz del sol  
Si te pierdo, bebe  
No habrá cielos despejados  
Si te pierdo, bebe")  
("Al igual que las nubes  
Mis ojos harán lo mismo si tú te vas  
Todos los días, lloverá, lloverá, lloverá")_

Y cuando terminaron solo se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos

_"Everyday, it will rain, rain, rain"_

_("Todos los días, lloverá, lloverá, lloverá")_

Estaban apunto de besarse pero los interrumpió la voz de peaboody

-muchas gracias…muchas gracias-dijo peaboody a los invitados mientras aplaudían-antes de…..continuar con este día tan especial…..quiero dirigir unas palabras a mi hijo y a su bella esposa…

"Sherman, siempre has sido mi pequeño, aunque no eres mi hijo de verdad….siempre me he sentido como si lo fueras….

Entonces empezó a llorar un poco al igual que Sherman

"y todas las mañanas desde que te tengo…agradezco que así haya sido…..

Entonces el y Sherman se quedaron viendo con una gran sonrisa en su cara

"te quiero sherman…y te deseo que seas feliz y que inicies una nueva familia"

Entonces todos los invitados dijeron un gran ¡AHWWWW! Que se escucho en todo el local

-pero bueno continuemos con este día tan especial y….¡ah! penny Sherman…tengo algo para ustedes…..

entonces oprimió un botón oculto en el equipo de sonido y dos puertas ocultas en las paredes que estaban a su lado, a las cuales todos voltearon a ver en especial penny y Sherman….

Segundos después lo único que observaron fue lo que parecía ser una cabina pequeña cubierta por una manta blanca, pero instantes después empezó a sonar una canción pero Sherman y penny seguían confundidos

"_I'm hurting baby, I'm broken down  
I need your loving, loving  
I need it now  
When I'm without you  
I'm something weak  
You got me begging, begging  
I'm on my knees  
I don't wanna be needing your love  
I just wanna be deep in your love _

_And it's killing me when you're away  
Ooh baby, cause I don't care where you are  
I just wanna be there where you are  
And I gotta get one little taste"_

_("__Estoy haciendo daño cariño, estoy destrozado _

_Necesito de tu amor, amor_

_Te necesito ahora _

_Cuando estoy sin ti _

_Estoy algo débil _

_Me tienes suplicando, suplicando_

_Estoy de rodillas_

_No quiero estar necesitando tu amor _

_Solo quiero profundizar en tu amor_

_Y me mata cuando estas lejos_

_Oh cariño, porque una bala no importa donde estés _

_Yo sólo quiero estar allí donde estés_

_Y quiero ese pequeño sabor a")_

pero todo se aclaro para ellos cuando las sabanas de la cabina fueron removidas automaticamente

"_Sugar  
Yes please"  
_

_("dulzura_

_Sí, por favor")_

Era maroon 5,el grupo favorito de música de penny y Sherman y estaban tocando en su boda…..en su boda por lo cual se acercaron muy cerca de ellos y empezaron a moverse como si fuera un concierto y los invitados hicieron lo mismo

"_Won't you come and put it down on me  
Oh right here, cause I need  
Little love a little sympathy  
Yeah you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little a sweetness in my life  
Sugar  
Yes please  
Won't you come and put it down on me"_

("¿No te gustaría venir y estar conmigo?

Oh aquí, porque necesito

Un poco de amor y de empatía

Sí, demuéstrame buen amor

Hazlo bien

Necesito un poco de dulzura en mi vida

Azúcar

Sí, por favor

¿No te gustaría venir y ponerla sobre mí?")

Entonces todos los invitados formaron un circulo alrededor de ellos y ambos se acercaron mas y mas al igual que sus rostros hasta que se besaron

"Sugar  
Yes please  
Won't you come and put it down on me  
Oh right here, cause I need  
Little love a little sympathy  
Yeah you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little a sweetness in my life"

("_dulzura __por favor _

_¿No te gustaría venir y estar conmigo?_

_Oh aquí, porque __dulzura __Sí, necesito_

_Un poco de amor y de empatía_

_Sí, demuéstrame buen amor_

_Hazlo bien_

_Necesito un poco de dulzura en mi vida_

Entonces todos siguieron celebrando y gozando del día tan especial que fue para penny y sherman

**FIN**


End file.
